Revenge
by cookiely
Summary: CC. Its hard to explain . Just read the first chapter, its pretty much explained there.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Revenge   
author: cookiely   
Rating : PG 13. Perhaps more later   
.Spoiler : Departure   
Couple : CC mostly M/L   
Summary: Pretty much explained in the first part.   
  
Disclaimer : I dont own anything. *sob* Are you happy now??   
  
  
  
  
Part 1   
  
Max slowly entered Tess'room . The room seemes to be so peacefully in the pale moonlight.   
Max turned on the light and went to the middle of the room. He stands in the middle and stares unseeingly at the desk . After a few seconds he finally moves to the desk and starts searching.   
  
  
  
He had to find some clues   
  
He digs through the drawes an creeps beneath the bed.   
Five hours later he only had found one clue.   
An unlabeld tape, which could be totally meaningless.   
  
**************************************************+   
  
"Hey Kyle, can I use your videocassette recorder ?" said Max as he entered the living room of of the Valentis.   
  
With a groan Kyle sat up and and gives Max the remote contoll wordlessly.   
  
He grapped a empty bag of chips and walked leisurely in the kitchen to get anew one.   
  
  
In the meantime Max has put the tape in the player and tokk a seat on the couch.   
This tape was his only hope. He knew it was pobably meaningless. After all what information about his son could be on this tape. But after five long hours of going through Tess things without finding one helpfull clue, he was desperate o take anything.   
  
He took one last breath and and pushed play.   
  
The sreen of the tv changed from the football game Kyle was seeing to a image from Tess.   
  
"I cant believe we are doing this" a voice he recognized as Liz's said.   
  
" Why not" Tess shrugged " Its so much fun and Maria would you üplease stop filming me and concentrate on the subject that is realloy of importance."   
  
"Ok, ok " Maria muttered and moved the camera away from Tess to a strange figure a few feet away.-   
The figure moved strangely and moaned loudly.   
  
" Oh this is so good. Wait now I'm zooming in on him" The figure became more and more clearly and just before Max could identify the person, Maria cracked up and the whole picture shook.   
  
" Sorry" Maria said before starting to laugh histerically again.   
  
"Maria give me the camera, I want to watch this tape without getting a headache like I did when I watchen 'Blair witched project." Liz said.   
  
The camera wobbled again and an image of Liz shortly appeared on the screen only to be replaced by the strange figure again.   
  
" Ok lets see , what our speacial guest is doing" Liz said and zoomed in on the figure again.   
  
  
Max was shocked to see that it was him who moved strangely in the corner. He watched as his moves became more frantically until he let out a grunt and collapsed.   
  
"Oh my god, he grunts." Maria yelled and the three began to laugh.   
  
" Okay ladies how long are we going to make his fun last. I mean after all this is going to be his last fun for a very long tiime." Tess asked   
  
  
" The orgasmof a pig takes about half an hour" Liz threw in   
  
" Ok lets make it an hour". Tess suggested.   
  
"An hour. Dont you think that he will get suspicious about an hour long orgasm." Maria questioned.   
  
  
  
" Yeah right Maria. Like he got suspicious about so many other thinks. We just tell him that it is alien and he will buy it." Liz answered.   
  
  
" And he will also belive that our "baby" , " Tess says with emphasizing the "baby" " Cant survive on this world athough Max and I can both live here."   
  
  
" When this plan really works ., I am going to eat something Liz cooked " Maria exclaimed   
  
"Bon appetit " Tess said mischievously.   
  
" Ha ha , my cooking isnt that bad" Liz muttered   
  
"Liz darling. When Kyle and Alex are refusing to eat something. Than it must be really bad." Maria said mischievously.   
  
"How is Alex by the way " Tess asked   
  
" Oh, he contacted me yesterday. He said that the ship is okay but he still needs time to prepare it for our journey." Liz answered   
  
  
Max was in a daze, as he watched the tape . He was hurt beyond belive and his heart just didnt want to believe that Liz would do that to him.   
  
  
"Geez they didnt tell me that they had a tape of that. " Max broke out of his trance to look at Kyle.   
  
  
" Dude, I would have given everything to be there when they mindwarped you., but they refused and told me that it was only for girls. And now I learn that they had taped it. They could have at least given me the tape. Women can be so cruel. But I guess you already know that." He continued and raised his hand.   
  
And before Max could process what just happened, everything wengt black.   
  
tbc 


	2. chapter2

authors note: Thanks for the feedback. And sorry that it took me so long for the new part, but i was in christmas stress. Oh I know it is kinda confusing right now but it will become clearer.  
Part2.  
  
  
  
Liz stood in the middle of the pod chamber. Everything was still so confusing for her even though she got her memories back nearly a year ago. She still remembered the day she got her memorys. It was the day Max,Isabel and Micheal learnt about their destinys. But the orbs didnt only activate the hologram, they also triggered her memories. And that day Liz remembered her destiny.   
  
The memories came so aprubtly that Liz could only do one thing.   
Run.   
She ran as asfast as she could.  
But she couldnt escape her memories.  
She still knew how exhausted she was when she finally got home.  
  
It was then that she learnt that she wasnt the only one whogot her memories back.  
When she got home there were already messages on her answering machine.  
And an hour later there was the first meeting with Tess, Maria, Alex and Kyle.  
That day she decided that she had to go away.   
Away from everything alien, although she knew that she was now part of it  
She told the others that she had to clear her head and find herself again.  
  
But that was only half of the truth. The real reason for her sudden urge to visit her aunt was that she just couldnt face Max ..  
One week before she was totally in love with him. But now her memories told her to hate him, to loathe him. Because he had killed her and nearly everyone who was important to her.  
  
"Liz?" Tess voice brought Liz back to reality."Is your mind already of this planet "  
she said smirking. Tess couldnt hide her happiness about finally leaving earth and going   
home.  
"No, I was thinking about the day I got my memories back." Liz replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Our enemies have come to the Earth. You will know them only by the evil within" Tess mimicked the hologram. " Do you know how hard it was for me not to crack up at this point" Tess said smiling.  
Liz only nodded.  
  
" So you ready to take off?? Kyle already carried our roayl heroes to the transporter. "  
Tess said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah I guess. We cant leave Alex alone any longer." Liz said  
" Oh he isnt alone. Paul is with him" after a questioning look from Liz she continued.  
"Paul is the owner of the ship. He was once a member of the rebellion.He emigrated and lives now in europe. I contacted him after it was clear that we are leaving.   
He is going to take us to Antar. And Liz ,this guy is totally hot." Tess said barely able to hide her giddyness.  
  
Liz tried to be as happy about the upcoming depature as Tess was and ignored the little voice in her head that told her that this was just wrong.  
Why should she go back?Her planet is destroyed and her race c3eased to exist abd it was mostly her fault.  
"Okay then lets go" Liz said and tried to smile.  
Together they joined Kyle,Maria and the still uncoscious Max ,Micheal and Isabel in the transporter and started their journey. 


End file.
